Him and I
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When Hope and Clarke went into the pit instead of ending up in total blackness they ended up in a prison world.
1. Where are we?

**I'm back with a new story, I have been working on secret sister, my immortal love, the new Mikaelson family, and beautiful dirty rich. This is my first legacies story. **

**disclaimer: i don't own legacies **

**Xxx**

Hope and Clarke both put a foot up on the bannister and both go to grab each other's neck. Both of them do not want to do this, Hope would rather be a million different places but she is the only one who can do this. For Clarke he doesn't want to go back there he spent so many centuries there he does not want to back he's finally free.

They fall into the black sludge all over the floor making a sloshing sound.

**Xxx**

Both of them wake up still holding on to each other's neck. They both release quickly standing up trying to get away from each other. They look around and see that they are still in the warehouse the only difference is that the floor is not covered in black sludge. Hope goes running up the stairs to check on Landon and he's not there not even his phone is.

"What is going on I thought closing this pit was supposed to bring me peace this is not peace your here and we are still here."

"I don't know I thought we would be in eternal darkness. Maybe its one of my fathers twisted jokes."

Hope goes to leave the warehouse and Clarke follows her, she notices she has a shadow when they leave the building. She turns back to him and flicks her hand. "Must you?"

" I had to remove the mimic spell so you can stop following me."

Hope looks around and all she sees is Clarke. Nobody is around and no sounds either the world is quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly Its like were in hell we are the only two people left."

A thought crosses over Hope's mind how is she going to get home. She looks around one last time and sees Cars but nobody is in them. She would rather not drive all the way back to Mystic falls alone. She glances over at Clarke and he is looking around he goes closer to the black Jeep and pulls Keys out of his pocket unlocking the Jeep.

Hope runs over to him. "What are you doing?"

He turns back to her with a smirk on his face."Now who's following who?"

She glares up at him, not happy she has to rely on him, he's a pain in the ass, always with that smirk plastered on his face. Doesn't matter that he fills out a suit very well and don't even get her started on how he looks in a leather jacket or a pull over sweater. What is she thinking she cant be thinking of how handsome he is. As she pushes those thoughts away she asks. "Can you drive me back to mystic falls I'd rather not go alone."

He smiles down at her a genuine smile, she's cute when she's begging. "Surei it can be the first step in being partners in this hell my father has placed us in."

Hope takes a step back surprised by his answer. "Partners, before we ended up here you wanted me to basically commit suicide by jumping into your father, and you kidnapped my boyfriend, now you want us to be partners."

"You brought me along on your suicide mission, kidnapping your boyfriend is actually my half brother and he needed to know the truth."

Clarke gets in the Jeep and starts it up and Hope quickly gets in so he doesn't leave her behind.

**Xxx**

As they are driving he makes a stop by pulling into a apartment building parking lot stopping the car. she looks around then looks back at him and raises her eyebrows. "I want to grab somethings from my apartment."

He gets out of the car and pokes her head out, "You have an apartment?"

"Where do you think I lived?"

If she's being honest she never really thought about where he lived but she is curious to see where he lives. Before her brain can say if this is a good idea or not her body has already made a choice and is following him to the building.

Like the warehouse the apartment building is empty. He pulls out a key and lets them into his apartment. She is surprised by how clean and organized it is, she didn't know what to expect but this was not it. Everything is so neat and proper nothing is out of place. As Hope is looking around the living room Clarke goes into his bedroom and puts some clothes in a bag. As he is finishing Hope wonders into his bedroom, like the others room in this apartment his bedroom is neat, she glances at his bed and its made perfectly.

He watches her as she looks around his bedroom, he would never admit it to anyone but he has thought of her being in his room before as their eyes connect he pushes those thoughts away. " we should get going."

Hope nods and takes one more glance around the room. They get back in the Jeep and start their journey to Mystic falls.

**Xxx**

It was a quiet ride, Hope had fallen asleep an hour in, when they were passing the welcome to Mystic Falls sign he did nudge her awake with his arm. "Hope wake up we're here."

Hope stretches as much as she can in the passengers seat, she looks out the window as they drive into town, she doesn't see the Mystic tap which she finds odd but she never went so it doesn't affect her. Its when they are driving to the Salvatore school that she speaks up.

"Stop the Jeep."

"What, why we are almost to your school."

"Clarke stop the car." When he doesn't listen and continues to drive she brings up her hand and makes a fist he feels his throat closing up, he stops the car at the end of the street and holds his throat he turns towards and gasps out. "No magic while driving."

As she gets out she releases her fist and his throat opens back up. "Now what was so important?"

As he is rounding the corner to her side of the Jeep he sees she is already halfway down the road they just went down and staring at a huge mansion.

"You almost made me crash my SUV because wanted to go house hunting?"

She glares up at him. "No I've never noticed this house before look at it, it's different then every other house in town. As my dad always said 'it's fit for a king.' I think this was his home."

"If that is true then your family really does have a flare for the dramatics."

She glances up at him raising her eyebrows waiting for him to explain. "You just almost caused an accident, and you dragged me into the pit, plus look at this house it's bigger and grander then anything in this town."

Hope ignores him and walks up the long driveway, he follows, the grandeur of the outside is nothing compared to the inside, long hallways, chandeliers, dual staircases, columns. Hope knows in her gut this was her family home she feels it in her bones.

She turns towards the male with her, who is looking around the foyer of the house. "We should get going to the Salvatore school."

He nods and leads the way back to his Jeep at the end of the street.

**Xxx**

They pull into the school parking lot and right away things look different for Hope. As they get out of the car Hope looks back at the road. When Clarke comes around to her side he sees her not moving. "More house hunting I thought one grandeur mansion would be enough."

She glares up at him. "There is supposed to be a gate in front of the school and a sign plus the school looks smaller."

They enter through one door instead of the double doors that are usually there and in front of them instead of students, and school stuff they find couches, chairs, a table, a drink cart, paintings hanging on the wall, china cabinets. She turns towards Clarke. "Where did your father take us, this is not Mystic Falls."

"I don't know and yes it is."

**Xxx**

When they go back to the Mikaelson mansion Clarke plops himself on a couch while Hope looks down at him how can he be ok with this. They are the only people in this world and nothing is the same. But something has been bugging her since they were in his apartment.

"When we were in your apartment I saw mail on the table and it was addressed to Ryan Clarke. Why didn't you introduce yourself as agent Ryan Clarke instead of just Clarke."

Ryan looks at her standing in front of the arm of the couch. He would like her to call him Ryan nobody calls him Ryan, he has settled for her calling him Clarke. Then he realizes she saw the mail in the kitchen, then she went into his bedroom and didn't say anything then the whole ride here still nothing why bring it up hours later.

"The triad is secretive, plus I was looking for that key for my father so I needed to be noticed but invisible so last name only."

"Can I call you Ryan from now on?"

Ryan moves on the couch getting more comfortable. "Go ahead."

Hope smiles down at him delicately. " Ryan find another house to sleep in this one is mine."

As he passes her he gets inches apart from her they lock eyes and he smirks.


	2. Honesty

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed this story.**

**I love reading the reviews and wanting more of this story.**

**disclaimer: I don't own legacies**

**Xxx**

Hope wakes up in her father's room last night when after she got Ryan to leave she was looking around her father's house and found all her aunts and uncles bedrooms even her father's studio where he had sketches of Caroline Forbes. She found that kind of weird that her dad has sketches of the Lizzie and Josie's mom.

As she is walking down the stairs in black jeans and black tank top she finds Ryan in the living room laying on the couch looking comfortable with a paper over face.

"Please don't tell me you snuck back in here and slept on the couch?"

Ryan looks up at her her mirroring how they where yesterday. "No slept in your school." He walks by her his hand grazing her chin as he says. " If I didn't know any better I would say you care."

Hope glares at his back and follows him into the kitchen. "As if, Why are you here?"

Ryan comes stands next to her, Hope takes a deep breath and the scent of lavender and Citrus invades her Nostrils, she tries subtly to get closer to him with the newspaper he's holding out for her to see. "What am I looking at?''

He notices that she has moved closer to him, he internally smiles. " The date May 15th 2010."

"You can't be serious, we traveled back in time when we jumped in the pit."

"It would assume so."

Hope has to sit down she has so many thoughts running through her head, " So nobody remembers either of us since we jumped in, which was supposed to bring me peace but instead I traveled back in time with you."

"You think I like this, I want him dead and you brought me along in him and now I'm in 2010."

**Xxx**

Over the next couple of days they don't see much of each other still not accepting of their circumstances. Hope spends her days drawing in her father's studio and walking around the mansion and thinking what Ryan is doing. Meanwhile Ryan is hold up in the Salvatore boarding house and begins to walk around looking at all the stuff. As he explores the house Hope is never to far from his mind and what she is up to. Getting in his Jeep and leaving never entered his mind.

In what seems like forever but is only a week and a half both of them can't take the silence or that voice in their head saying what is the other up to forcing them both to leave their home but neither of them get to their destinations as they both see each other in the street.

They meet up in the middle of two houses one white and the other cream but both two story house's with wrap around porches in the front the names on the mailboxes say Gilbert and Forbes. " Fancy meeting you here?"

Hope smiles up at him then quickly looks away, Both try to avoid each other's glances, Hope looks towards the Gilbert and Forbes houses while Ryan looks towards the house cross the street. after a couple minutes of silence they know one of them has to speak. So at the same time they both say " How are you?"

Causing them both to shyly smile. " You go?"

"No ladies first?"

Hope smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've been good. Learning more about my families life here in Mystic Falls."

"Your school has a terrific bourbon collection not much school stuff."

Hope lets out a small laugh.

**Xxx**

They had been in this alternate Mystic Falls for a month now and trying to avoid talking to Ryan was useless and trying to avoid him was even more pointless since he kept showing up in her home so she sat down at the table with him that morning.

" I found a pool in the house do you want to go swimming and maybe play a game."

Ryan looks up curious at her she's been trying to avoid him since they made their silent apologies for their little spat when they got here, but now she wants him around. He'll bite. " What kind of game?"

" 20 questions, can you go swimming your a mud man."

"I can get wet." He raises his eyebrows as he get up Hope waves her hand in front of her mouth and Ryan knows she just cast a spell. " What did you do?"

" Truth spell."

"If I have to be honest so do you."

"Fine, follow me."

Ryan's follows her down the hallway through a door at the back of the house and down two steps and there is a pool. He opens his mouth but closes it when he sees Hope pull over her head the black and blue dress she was wearing revealing black panties and a black bra her breasts spilling out of the bra.

As she gets in the pool she looks behind her and sees Ryan just standing there watching her. She smiles at him, " Are you getting in?"

Ryan is speechless the only thing his body will let him do is nod, he quickly grows to unbutton his dress pants until he realizes that he still has his dress shoes on and tries to kick them off but that doesn't work so he reaches down and unties them, once they are off he quickly takes his pants off revealing black skin tight boxers.

When he's just in his boxer's Hope bites her bottom lip she has to shake the thoughts that just formed but none of them went away.

When both of them are in the pool and on each side. Hope breaks the silence, "Why do you think he sent us here you had mentioned that we would be going to eternal darkness."

"I don't know but I would take this over eternal darkness."

Hope nods when he says. "Maybe this place won't be so bad."

"Maybe."

**Xxx**

Every question they inch closer to each other they are about an arms length away from each other. " What was your first impression of me?"

A smile raises to Ryan's lips as he remembers the first moment he saw her. " You mean when Alaric told me your name was Jessica."

She lets out a little laugh. " I wanted to tell you my name was Hope."

"I thought you were..." Ryan stops he doesn't want this truth to come out he tries to fight the spell. She looks up at him and he looks down at her their eyes connect and lets the truth out. " ...beautiful, everything about you, your reaction to Alaric calling you Jessica to your determination to find Landon. In that moment I wished someone would care about me that way."

They both move forward his head is hovering just above hers when he asks. "What was your first impression of me?"

He's nervous about her response he was trying to find her boyfriend who is his half brother to expose the truth she was trying to find her boyfriend because she cared about him. She hesitates for a minute, like Ryan she doesn't want the truth to come out unlike him she is not under a spell but she did agree to full honesty. After a breath she looks up at him and notices he's been watching her this whole time when their eyes connect it gives her the courage to tell the truth. "I thought you were really handsome, even though you were in a poppy lane worker disguise. I had to remind myself why we were there after I met you."

He smiles down at her as they take their last step towards each other and are now touching, her breasts are touching his chest, both are staring into each other's eyes. Ryan breaks the eye contact to look at her pink lips the way the sun is shining through the glass doors and off the mirrors lining the walls it's making her blue eyes sparkle and her lips shimmer. He reaches out and a moves a piece of her brown hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

Hope has to control her breathing when he moves her hair, yes she is Hope Mikaelson daughter of Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid, she is the only tribrid in the world and has fought several monsters over the years but she has never been in this situation. Sure she kissed Roman and Landon but she never was almost naked with them or so open with them.

She reaches up and brushes the bits of curly brown hair that have fallen onto his forehead, "What do you want Ryan Clarke?"

He has never been asked what he wants, he's always been ordered to do something and always by Malivore. This is the first time someone has asked him what he wants, dare he say he's free to do what he wants in this world they seem to find themselves in. He wishes he could lie he does not want this truth to come out but he is still under the truth spell. " You."

Hope's fingers stop brushing the hair off his forward and go around his neck bringing him even closer. He can see her smile and it makes him smile back. She presses her lips against his.

She does pull back after that first kiss and leans her forehead against his. "I want you too."


	3. Memories

**Thank you so much for the love and support for this story, **

**Please continue to leave reviews and favorite and follow. **

**disclaimer: I don't own legacies  
**

**Xxx**

It has been a couple days since their honest 20 questions in the pool, other then a few kisses here and there things were normal. They sleep in separate homes have breakfast at the Mikaelson mansion and hangout at the Mikaelson mansion.

Ryan rolls over in the room he choose at the Salvatore boarding house. That first night when he choose the house he was looking at the rooms and when he got to the bedrooms the first one he went in even though it was nice, big, en-suite bathroom and has a balcony he just got a weird vibe from it. He goes into another room and its huge, big bed, big bathroom. He had gone into another room it was not as giant as the first two home, but it did have a homey feel to it. That's why he choice to sleep in the third room it still does have an en-suite bathroom.

When he is passing the living room with the two couches with a table in the middle. Something catches his eye that makes him stop and go further into the room he stands at the end of the couch against the drink table and there laying on the couch is Hope.

He smirks down at her, every morning since they got here he usually is the one going to her home this morning she came to his, but she fell asleep waiting for him to come down. He gently slides his arms under picking her up from the couch in her sleep she puts her arms around his neck and snuggles into his neck, he smiles down at her as he carries her upstairs and places her on his bed.

**Xxx**

Two hours later Hope wakes up and when she looks around she recognizes the room, as she is getting off the bed she sees Ryan at the desk his head in his hand he had fallen back sleep. She goes into the en-suite bathroom she makes sure her hair is still straight with some waves and her makeup is not smudged. When she comes out Ryan is awake.

"Morning."

'Morning."

Hope sits back down on the bed and he turns in the chair to face her. "Why did you choose this room?"

Ryan looks around the room, its nice but there are bigger rooms, bigger beds. " It called to me, when I stepped in I felt at home I had never felt like that before."

Hope looks down at the ground and smiles. "This is my bedroom when this place is a school."

Ryan looks away now ashamed that he said he feels at home in her future bedroom.

**Xxx**

They settle on the couch opposite to the one Hope fell asleep on both have an arm extending on the back of the couch their fingers playing with each other. "Stop avoiding the question, I want to know more about you. All I know is your Landon's half brother, your father is a bottle less pit, you care for your Jeep..."

Hope stops herself from going further. Ryan notices and tries to get out of the question again. "Continue your thought."

Hope shakes her head while a smile is across her face. Ryan relents her smile warming him. "I never had a childhood when he made me he created me like this. I was never the villain I'm scared of him and tried getting away from him tried to stay away from the darkness."

"And I pulled you back in. I'm sorry."

Ryan looks down at Hope's sad face and it breaks his heart, he would never admit this not even through the truth spell but when he is around Hope he doesn't feel like a mud man he just feels like a normal human guy. He lifts her chin and leaves a peck on her lips. "I'm glad I'm here with you, I'd rather be here then alone in the darkness."

That makes Hope feel a little better.

**Xxx**

About an hour later Hope comes up behind him on the couch and kisses him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I want you to experience some semblance of a childhood. I have an idea lets go for a drive."

As he is following her out to his Jeep he says. "Hope."

"We are in this place because of me, I want to make it up to you by giving you a childhood memory."

He smiles over at her but she doesn't see since she is busy putting her seatbelt on. He follows her directions and the ends up at mystic falls high school. "You took us to a high school?"

"Everyone has memories of going to school, why shouldn't you. Now since we are alone it will be different but still."

Hope shows him around the school, while in the gym Hope mentions. "The school dances were held in here and some were attended by my dad he fancied Lizzie and Josie's mom when she went here and would crash the dance to dance with her. It was a 20's decade dance he crashed and then he and the rest of the supernaturals were trapped in here by my grandmother. My aunt Rebekah was invited to a 80's decade dance which had been canceled but her and Stefan Salvatore still attended they were the only ones in attendance but it was all a distraction so Stefan and his friends could find a weapon to kill my uncle Kol."

"How do you know all this?"

"In the Stefan Salvatore library at school they have his journals and he wrote it all down he also wrote that while trying to get the barrier down my dad was threatening to kill people."

When they are walking on the football field Hope tells him. "It said in the journal behind the bleachers of the football field my dad beheaded the head witch of a coven to save Lizzie and Josie's mom and her friends with a graduation cap the witches were brought back with my uncle Kol who had already died to get revenge on the people that murdered them."

Ryan looks over at her and she's wondering behind the bleachers he follows her and she is just standing behind the bleachers in the spot her father stood when he beheaded the witches. "I miss him so much."

As Hope begins to breakdown Ryan pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest. Through sobs he hears. "I'm sorry I ruined your teenage afternoon."

He lifts her chin up off his chest and she's still crying. "You didn't ruin it, thank you for sharing this with me."

**Xxx**

The next morning Hope is awaken early that morning by Ryan nudging her. In her sleepy daze she asks. "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Yesterday got me thinking you were open with me, to understand my past we need to leave Mystic Falls."

"Can I sleep on our way to your memories."

"Yes."

Hope rubs her eyes and sleepily puts on a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. They are not even out of Mystic Falls before Hope is asleep again.

**Xxx**

They pull into the parking lot of triad industries and Ryan nudges her awake. "Hope we are here."

Hope stretches awake and looks around when she sees where they are she looks over at him. "Why are we here?"

"I created triad."

They walk in but instead of going to the room they awoke in they instead go to a room full of files. After a couple minutes Ryan hands her a photo of him in suspenders in a lab with other people it's in black and white and she can tell it's from a while ago. When she looks up at him he explains. "When he made me he was trying to make a progeny but since I can't have children I was looked as a failure and abandoned he kept trying to make other child but every one was discarded like I was until Landon. I was mad he made me and deemed me a failure so I gathered up the descendants of the people that made him and talked them into making him sludge. It worked but the descendants grew power hungry and deemed everything that did not agree with them wrong and would throw them into him. I didn't like what I created so I tried to make amends to my father but instead he left me in the darkness for decades. It wasn't until Landon was born was I spit out and told to watch over him as he was the son my father has been waiting for."

Hope looks up at him and knows that was hard for him as they both don't let people in. She feels comfortable with Ryan and she hopes he feels comfortable around her. Being made and then tossed aside like garbage she can't imagine what that feels like, her parents loved her. Even when her father would go on murder sprees he still loved her but no one has ever shown Ryan any affection. Hope declares right there in that moment she will show Ryan affection. Even though its because of Ryan's father they are in this place and Ryan himself hunted and held Landon hostage she can't help feel something for the as broken as her mud man next to her.


End file.
